


Day Two Hundred Sixty-Four || Within the Lines

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [264]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: With Hinata and Hanabi's father busy for the day, they spend the afternoon with the Uchiha family, Itachi in charge babysitting the rest of the little ones.





	Day Two Hundred Sixty-Four || Within the Lines

“Are you sure it’s no trouble?”

“Not at all! Itachi watches Sasuke on his own quite often. They’ll be just fine.”

“Well, Hanabi is so young…”

“Itachi helped me all the time when Sasuke was little! It’s been a while since then, but he’s been brushing up in preparation. Don’t worry, Hiashi - it’s only for a few hours. And Itachi has both our cell phone numbers if something goes awry. Not that there’s anything to worry about. Both Sasuke and Hinata are so well-behaved. I’m sure they’ll all be just fine.” Expression full of sympathy, Mikoto murmurs, “...I know this hasn’t been easy. But we’re here to help however we can. I’m sorry we can’t be home today, but...I trust Itachi implicitly. He’s a mature young man, and he’ll be just as attentive and prepared as we would be.”

The Hyūga sighs. “And I...appreciate that. Arranging all of this by myself is...difficult. And I want to try to keep Hinata out of the details until it’s all...said and done. I don’t even know if she’ll comprehend what’s happened. But the less I expose her to the gruesome side of things, the better.”

“Any time you need her watched, just let us know. She’s always welcome at our house. You all are, Hiashi. Hanako, she was...one of my closest friends. No one will miss her more than you and your family, but...you aren’t alone in this. Please know that.”

“I do. Well...I better get to the funeral parlor. There’s...a lot to discuss. Thank you again.”

“Of course. Just come get the girls whenever you’re ready. Itachi will handle things from there.”

Nodding gravely, Hiashi watches as Mikoto calls her sons downstairs. His own two children are waiting in the car, fetched once she begins instructing Itachi on what he’ll be doing for the day. “Come, Hinata. You’ll be staying with the Uchiha today, all right?”

“O-okay…” Released from her car seat, Hinata stands attentively in the driveway as her father retrieves her sister, asleep in her own safety seat. “Are you...busy?”

“Yes. I have errands to run in town, and...well, it’s best I do them alone, understand?”

“Yes, Papa.”

“Now, you behave while you’re here. Itachi is going to be keeping an eye on you, so...be on your best behavior for him.”

“Itachi…?”

“Mikoto and Fugaku also have someplace to be, but Itachi is old enough to watch you for a few hours, until I get back.”

Large eyes blinking, Hinata just nods. She knows both Uchiha boys rather well - spending an afternoon with them will be fun!

Taking the girls back inside, Hiashi entrusts Hanabi in her carrier to the elder brother. “She’ll probably just sleep most of the time, but I have all her things in her bag - formula, bottles, diapers, all that.”

“Yes sir,” Itachi replies dutifully. “I know how to do all that.”

“Good. And...well, Hinata should be no trouble. Um…” He pauses, trying to sort through his scrambled thoughts. “...I think that’s everything. You have my number if you have any questions.”

“Yes sir. Don’t worry. They’re in good hands.” He gives Hiashi a soft smile. “I’ll call you if anything comes up.”

“Thank you. Well...I’d better get going.”

“Us too,” Mikoto agrees. “Itachi dear, we’ll be back pretty late, so be sure to get Sasuke into bed at a decent hour.”

“Yes, Mom.”

With that, the three adults take their leave, the three able children waving from a window as Itachi holds a snoozing Hanabi. “So,” he asks, looking to the two five year olds. “What do you guys want to do while the adults are gone? We can...watch a movie, or do some coloring...maybe play with some of Sasuke’s toys, if he wants to share.”

“I...I don’t mind what we do,” Hinata replies, always conscious of treading on others’ toes. “What do you w-want to do?”

“Mom just got us a new movie,” Sasuke offers, looking to his fellow kindergartener. “Wanna watch that first?”

“O-okay!”

Itachi sets up the movie, fetching a few snacks for the younger pair from the kitchen. It’s clear he’s rather used to this, adeptly putting together some fruit, crackers, cheese, and drinks in spill-proof sippy cups. Positioning them in front of the TV, he distributes their goodies and gets the movie playing. With them on the couch, he takes a rocking chair, carefully keeping the baby asleep as a children’s movie plays.

Hinata and Sasuke both watch attentively, slowly munching their snacks. Even Itachi watches, occasionally checking the clock and the phone his mother left for any messages. But once the credits roll and the snack boxes are empty, it’s time for another activity.

“Sasuke, why don’t you go get some of your crayons and coloring books? We’ll sit at the table and color for a while.” By then, Hanabi is beginning to fuss a bit, gurgling as her sleep threatens to break.

“Okay!” Scampering up to his room, Sasuke soon returns with the supplies, hefting himself into a chair in the dining room.

Shyly, Hinata takes the seat beside him, accepting a coloring book.

“Hey, wanna see some Itachi did?”

“Sure.” 

Flipping open the pages, Sasuke points. “See? He’s so good at staying within the lines!”

Hinata can’t help but perk up in surprise. True to his word, the lines are all cleanly kept, and there’s even some shading on the picture! “Wow...that looks r-really good!”

“Yeah! My big brother is good at everything,” Sasuke boasts with a grin.

From in the kitchen where he’s heating formula, Itachi retorts, “Not everything, Sasuke.”

“Yeah huh!”

The elder brother just chuckles, gently bouncing Hanabi in his arms.

“Well...here, take these,” Sasuke instructs, pushing a pile of crayons to Hinata. “Let’s see if we can do it too!”

“O...okay!” A little intimidated by Itachi’s pretty coloring, Hinata nonetheless takes up her crayons, and starts filling in a little farm scene. She makes the barn a bright red, the grass green, and a tractor grey.

“Hm...what color should this be?” Holding up his book, Sasuke points to a funny shape in his scene. It looks like underwater, but Hinata has no idea what the shape is supposed to be.

“...uh…” She looks over his options. “How about...p-purple?” It’s her favorite color.

“Okay!” With that matter oh so easily settled, Sasuke gets back to work, carefully coloring. His concentration is so strong, he doesn’t notice the tip of his tongue sticking out from the corner of his mouth, brow furrowed as he stares at the page.

Hinata stifles a giggle at the sight, going back to her own scene. Looking at a cow, she decides to color it brown, humming softly as she idly kicks her legs under the table.

With Hanabi’s bottle ready, Itachi takes a seat opposite the pair. The little infant takes to it eagerly, hardly giving him any fuss. “How’s it going guys?”

“Itachi, look at my fish!” Eager for appreciation, Sasuke holds up his booklet. “See?”

“I do!”

“The red one is you! Dad is brown, and Mom is blue...and I’m blue, too!”

“Is there a Hinata or Hanabi fish?” Itachi asks, smiling.

“...uh…” Looking at his page again, he replies, “There’s no more fish…”

“Well, maybe in the next picture. What about you, Hinata?”

“O-oh, um…” Shyly, shy turns her book, holding it up and almost hiding behind it. “It...it’s a f-farm.”

“The cow looks very nice.”

“It’s a chocolate milk cow!” Sasuke declares, laughing.

“Are there chocolate milk cows…?” Hinata asks, looking at her page.

Itachi smiles. “I don’t think so, Hinata. But there _are_ brown cows who make regular milk.”

“Itachi, you know everything!”

“Not everything, Sasuke. There’s lots I don’t know. But it’s good to learn.”

Absorbed in their activity, the younger pair color several more pages, Itachi even doing a few as Hanabi sits in her carrier and watches.

“There, all done.”

“That looks awesome!”

“Thank you, Sasuke. You guys did a good job, too. Look how tidy your colors are!” Itachi praises.

The pair beam, a little pink at the compliment.

Itachi then makes them some supper: nothing fancy, just some sandwiches and more fruit, refilling their cups. “Sorry, I can’t use the stove yet,” he admits.

“Sandwiches are g-good!” Hinata offers, more than happy with her peanut butter and jelly. “Thank you, Itachi.”

“You’re welcome.”

It’s then the cell phone vibrates, and Itachi checks it. “Ah, Hinata, your dad is on his way back. He’ll be here soon. Finish up your supper, and then we’ll get ready to go.”

They’re just finishing when headlights flash across the front windows. All packed up, Itachi greets Hiashi at the door, assuring him everything went swimmingly.

Behind him, Sasuke and Hinata turn to give their goodbyes. “Guess I’ll see you later,” the boy offers.

“Yeah...bye, Sasuke. Thanks for letting me come over.”

“It was fun! We’ll color more with big brother when you come back.”

“O-okay!” Following her father out to the car, she nods when he asks if she had a fun time. “Yeah, it was n-nice. Sasuke and I practiced coloring, and we stayed inside the lines real good!”

“Good…” Tone tired and somber, Hiashi buckles her into her seat. “You might have to be there a lot for a little while, all right?”

“That’s okay. Itachi and Sasuke are my best friends!”

“...that’s good. Now, let’s go home, Hinata.”

“Okay, Papa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is a little angsty, but otherwise just some childhood friend style fluff. No matter the verse, I love the idea of Sasuke and Hinata getting to be friends as kids. They'd get along so well ;w;
> 
> But anyway, it's super late, so I'ma go. Thanks for reading!


End file.
